May The Circle
by prophet144
Summary: This is an AU story. Dean and Sam have another brother. He's in the middle when it comes to age, but might just beat them when it comes to hunting skills. The problem? He's been gone for 8 years. Why? On hold 12/26/11.
1. Chapter 1

May The Circle...

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me and I get no money from this. Supernatural, Sam, Dean, and such belong to the WB.

This is an AU story. Dean and Sam have another brother. He's in the middle when it comes to age, but might just beat them when it comes to hunting skills.

He watched in silence as the black Impala pulled into the hotel parking lot. It wasn't a big leap to figure out where his current subjects would hole up for the night. The town was small and had only one hotel to its name, so it wasn't hard to pull in and wait for them to arrive. After almost 8 years, he was going to see two people who were the only thing that kept him going anymore. Or at least, the thought of them did. With a sigh, he exited the truck and made his way to the Impala, leaning against the driver's side door before either occupant could react.

"Thought dad taught you better than that?"

Dean Winchester was tired. They'd been traveling for almost 3 days straight to get to their next gig. It didn't help that neither Sam nor him were in the best shape to be doing much of anything after their last job. So when he finally pulled into the parking space in front of their motel room, he was moving a little slower than he normally did. If it hadn't been for that, then the figure that suddenly appeared at the side of the car would have been spotted before hand. As it was, Dean jumped like he'd been shot and instinctively reached for the gun at his side before the voice registered in his head. He frowned at the speaker.

"Tommy?"

Sam's head snapped over to the driver's side at what Dean said and frowned. "Where the hell have you been?"

Tommy Winchester, or TJ as he was known to some, rolled his eyes and opened the door for his oldest brother. "Sheesh, you'd think you two hadn't seen me in years." He caught the fist that Dean threw at him without even blinking. "I'll explain Dean, I promise, but let's go inside first." After releasing Dean's hand, he stepped back to let his brother shut the door to the car.

The youngest of the three Winchester boys shook his head. "Come on you two." It never ceased to amaze him how Tommy and Dean could go after each other without saying hardly anything to one another. Sam opened the door to the motel room and stepped inside, tossing his bag onto the far bed.

Dean followed his youngest brother inside. He might be pissed at his middle brother, but he still trusted Tommy to watch their backs. He tossed his bag onto the bed nearest the door before shutting the door after Tommy entered the room and took a seat in one of the chairs.

Silence in the room lasted for almost a full five minutes, each brother looking the missing over until new scars had been cataloged with questions being formed to ask later. Sam broke the silence first.

"So where have you been Tommy?"

"Around." He removed his boots and jacket, forcing himself to not show just how bad it hurt to move anything above his waist.

Sam snorted. "Around? You've been gone for eight years, and all you can say is that you've been around." A shake of his head preceded him getting up and grabbing a towel. "I'm going to take a shower."

Dean watched him go, then turned back to look at his other brother again. "How bad are you hurt?" He'd been watching Tommy since they'd sat down and it was obvious to someone who knew what to look for that his brother was hurt. Suddenly, it didn't matter that he'd been gone from their lives for 8 years, he was here now and that was all that matter.

Tommy sighed. "Did something to my left shoulder, think I got a few of my ribs and I'm seeing three of you." He didn't even want to think about what else could be wrong. Since he'd finished the job and gotten the message from Caleb that Sam and Dean were on their way here to do the job he'd just finished, he'd forced himself to get through things minute by minute.

"You already took care of it, didn't you?" It wasn't a question, so much as a statement.

"Yeah, it was a poltergeist." He smirked, a trait they'd all seemingly inherited from their father. "Wasn't too happy about being banished."

Shaking his head, Dean grabbed the first aid kit from his bag and walked over to his younger brother. "Can you get your shirt off by yourself?"

"I'd say yes, but if I actually tried it, you and Sam would be picking me up off the floor."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dude, between you and Sam, I don't know whose the biggest 'baddie' magnet. And you'd think with all the training we've had." He paused to nail his brother's hazel eyes with his own, "Especially you, that you'd be a bit quicker in picking up on the intentions of some stupid poltergeist."

"What can I say, it takes a lot for some things to --" He stopped as the breath was sucked from his body when Dean started removing his shirt. That simple action let him know that he was hurt a bit worse than he first thought.

"Sweet Jesus." Dean hissed when he got a look at Tommy's chest. It wasn't only the eight years of new scars that had the curse coming forth without thought. Nope, the black and blue marks that covered almost every inch of his chest helped out with the impression of a mistreated chew toy. Slowly, with moves born of long practice, he started feeling along the ribs, wincing when he felt a slight give in several of them.


	2. Chapter2

May the Circle... chp 2

Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it. This is my first fanfiction even though I've read thousands. If this seems to kind of wander, go with the flow. It'll all make sense in the end, I promise.

Sam let the warm water stream over his body. He didn't know what to feel when he heard Dean say Tommy's name or to actually see his other brother himself. While Dean had been the one to protect him and teach him things, it was Tommy that actually listened to him when he needed to talk about something. It was Tommy that showed him how to improve his aim with the crossbow, against their dad's orders, until he could hit the bullseye almost every time. So when Tommy had left when Sam was 15, he hadn't known what to think. Even Dean was silent about it for almost a week. It wasn't until they went on their first hunt without him that either one questioned their father about what had happened. He could still remember that night.

_Flashback_

_John Winchester had taught his sons to never question his orders, to obey him without question. After the hunt was over and the hellhound taken care of, Sam had asked him why Tommy had left. It took all of his self control to not strike out at his youngest son. To him, his middle child's departure was nothing short of treason even if he had practically thrown the boy out._

_He couldn't tell his other sons that he had sent their brother away because he was capable of doing things that were supposed to be impossible. No, if he told them that, then it would be like admitting he had a son that was different. So, he had done the 'respectable' thing and sent his middle child away. True, the boy hadn't gone without a fight, but he was gone, away from his brothers, especially Sammy. John was afraid that Sammy's dreams might force him to do the same thing with his youngest son, but Dean always stood up for his little brother, always. When Tommy had been younger, Dean stood up for both of his brothers, but Tommy was the one that drew away from that protection first. He had needed his own 'space', but still looked after Sam. _

_So when Sam asked him why Tommy had left, John had turned to the boy and glared at him a moment before answering. _

"_Because he's a freak, Sammy. And if he had stayed, he would have gotten us all hurt or maybe one of us killed." He had stalked away then, unable to look at either one of his remaining sons._

Sam had been confused that night about what their dad was talking about, but when he started having his own dreams, his own visions, that conversation had come back to slam him in the chest like a two by four. Turning the water off, he stepped out of the shower and dried off before standing in front of the mirror. Despite how he felt about not getting to tell his brother good-bye back then, Tommy had kept in touch with him by letters. At first, he'd kept them from Dean, but when Sam got one while he was in the hospital after a battle with a Wendigo, he'd told Dean about the rest of them. Shortly afterwards, Dean had written to his middle brother and told him about Sam going to Stanford. Neither of them knew that Tommy had been checking up on both of them while he was 'away'.

Shaking his head, Sam finished and went back out into the main part of the hotel room only to draw up short when he saw the scars criss-crossing Tommy's back along with the black and blue marks that seemed to envelope more of the area than they left alone.

"And I thought Dean looked like crap with his shirt off."

Dean snorted as he looked over at his youngest brother. "Impossible. I got all the looks in the family." He flinched, then glared at his middle brother, who had hit him in the back of the head. "Want me to just strangle you now?"

Tommy rolled his eyes at his oldest brother and looked over at Sam. "I got most of them before I--" He paused and knew the time had come for his brothers to know the real reason he had left. "I got most of them before dad sent me off to learn with Pastor Jim."

Sam frowned. " Pastor Jim? Why did dad send you to him? Dad's better at the hunting stuff. Pastor Jim just has--" He stopped. "Dad sent you away because you were having visions, like me."

It was Tommy's turn to frown as he looked at Sam. "Since when?" He looked from Sam to Dean.

Dean answered for his little brother. "Seems they started up shortly before Jess was killed." He started wrapping Tommy's ribs.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry about Jess, Sam. I tried to get there for the funeral, but it was a little tough at the time." Considering that he was in the middle of nowhere helping Caleb take care of a water wraith. "And actually, I don't have visions. I'm a telepath. Dad sent me to Pastor Jim to get control over it." He smirked. "Not that I went without a fight."

Sam snorted. "Now that, I can believe." He shook his head and took a seat on the bed. "Still doesn't explain why we haven't seen you in 8 years."

"Dad told me that if I ever tried to get in touch with either one of you, he'd kill me. Seems the idea of a son who was capable of entering someone's mind and reading their thoughts was a bit too close to evil for him to handle." He met Sam's eyes. "Me even writing you was a big risk Sam, but I couldn't just let you go and I knew that eventually you'd tell Dean." He chuckled softly. "Got to admit though, I didn't think it take almost six months for you to tell him."

"He only told me because I intercepted one of the letters when he was in the hospital." Dean taped the end of the ace wrap in place and stepped back a bit. "Three of those ribs are close to being broke, so you might want to take it easy for bit. Not that I think you'll really have a choice with your shoulder being screwed up, again."

"Yeah well, it's not the first time and I know it won't be the last." He let Dean help him get his arm into a sling to relieve some of the strain. "So, since you don't have to worry about the poltergeist, what are you going to do with all your-- free time." A smirk twisted at the corners of his mouth.

Dean snorted, but didn't say anything as he cleaned up the first aid supplies.

Sam rolled his eyes at their oldest brother, then frowned. "Why did you try to hit him Dean?"

The reaction to that question was far from what Sam had been expecting when Tommy busted out laughing. The glare Dean shot at him only made him laugh harder despite the pain it caused his ribs.

"Oh lord Sam. As much as he loves that car, you have to ask that question?"

Their youngest brother frowned. "Okay, so what am I missing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

May the Circle... chp 3

Disclaimer, see chp 1. Thanks for the Reviews. They make it easy to keep going.

Dean looked incredulously at his baby brother. "A few reasons. Mainly because he was leaning against my car."

Tommy snorted. "Yeah well, that wasn't all by choice." He stretched out a bit more in the chair.

"Stretch out on the far bed, Sammy can share with me." Dean put a hand on his brother's good shoulder. "That is if you're planning on sticking around."

"Yeah, I'm sticking around. Dad and I might not have seen eye-to-eye on a lot of things. Him tossing me out at 17 wasn't exactly an award winning move, but he's still our father and he's missing."

Sam sighed. "How the hell do you know these kind of things? I mean," He stopped and ran a hand through his damp hair. "I don't know what the hell I mean."

"I didn't read your mind if that's what you're worried about Sam. Not that I haven't done so to others. That isn't something I plan on doing to family, not unless it's absolutely necessary." He stood up slowly, groaning softly as the room spun a bit before settling down. Tommy let his oldest brother help him to the other bed before laying down. "Missouri called me. Told me that you two had been by and were looking for him. I tried to make it in time to help with the poltergeist in our house." He blushed slightly, causing Sam to raise an eyebrow. "Kinda got delayed a bit." Funny the things a deer through the windshield can do to a car and a person.

Dean had noticed the blush as well. "Did you just blush?" He smirked at his middle brother.

Tommy met his oldest brother's gaze. "What if I did?"

For a moment, Sam watched them, then started laughing. "If I didn't know any better, I would never have guessed the two of you had been apart for 8 years."

"Yeah well, I tried to come back a couple of times. Dad had something to say about it though. Last time I tried was about four years ago, probably right before you went to Stanford, Sam."

"What happened?" Sam took a seat next to his older brother. He might be mad at him, but he knew without a doubt that Tommy had never stopped looking out for him in some way.

"Let's just say that dad has a helluva a left hook and soft food diets suck ass."

A soft chuckled escaped from Dean. "Dude, I could have told you that a long time ago." Handing Tommy a glass of water, he held out two Tylenol as well. "We don't have anything stronger at the moment that I'm willing to give you, but with that concussion I probably would only give you this anyway."

"Figures you'd find some way to deprive me." Tommy sat up a bit and took the pills before draining the water.

Sam snorted. "He's good at depriving people of things."

"Except the women. I never deprive a woman." Dean winked at them.

"Uh huh. That's not what Christy McAllen said when you were in 5th grade."

"What did she say?" Sam grinned. Whenever someone had something on Dean, especially stuff like this, he soaked it up and saved it for later.

"Don't you dare Tommy."

Tommy raised an eyebrow, then looked at his baby brother. "She told him that whoever said men were good for something needed to rethink that when it came to people like Dean." He laughed softly. "I don't think I've ever seen our brother more dumbfounded. He even asked dad what she meant."

"Really?" Tommy nodded. "Yeah. Dad just looked at him for a moment then said if Dean ever figured out what a woman meant, it was time to leave because more than likely she was getting ready to lay one on you."

Dean shook his head. "Then he laughed as he left to go after some creature. Thankfully we left the next week and I didn't have to deal with being put down like that." He watched Tommy for a moment. "When did you last eat?"

"I'm not hungry Dean. If you and Sam haven't eaten yet, go ahead and get yourselves something."

Sam shook his head and waited for the small explosion to come. While it was okay to say no to Dean about some things, those that involved their health was never one of them. It didn't help that Tommy had somehow managed to make it seem like what he said was an order. And the only person Dean ever took orders from was their father.

"I didn't ask if you were hungry." Dean glared at his younger brother. "When did you last eat?"

"A couple of days ago, before I went after the poltergeist."

"God dammit. Did nothing dad teach you sink in?" He couldn't help but get angry at Tommy. Their dad might not have been his brother's favorite person, but the man knew what he was talking about.

"Fuck you Dean." Tommy sat up, then got to his feet. "I've been taking care of myself since I was 17 and I didn't need dad's help to do it." He grabbed his jacket and started towards the door.

Dean reached out and grabbed his brother's arm and almost instantly found himself on the floor. He stayed there a moment, trying to figure out what the hell happened. That was when he realized that Sammy was kneeling next to Tommy, who was also on the floor.

Sam looked over at Dean when he saw him start getting to his feet. "You grabbed the arm he had in the sling. He passed out right after he hit you."

Sighing, Dean made his way to the pair and knelt on the other side of their middle brother, then looked over at Sam. "I didn't mean to hurt him Sammy."

"I know that and he knows it wasn't on purpose Dean." He sighed. "But you've got to remember that dad tossed him out for something he couldn't help. And we both know that if my visions had started before I left, that dad might have done the same thing to me."

He was silent for several moments before nodding. "I'll try, but he's still a cheeky snot."

"Look who he had as a role model." Sam grinned at Dean, then nodded towards their other brother. "We should get him back to bed."

Dean nodded and let Sam help him pick Tommy up and carry him back to the bed. A quick check showed that his younger brother hadn't been injured anymore when he passed out. He sat back for a moment, then looked at Sam. "Keep an eye on him and I'll go grab us something to eat." He grabbed his own jacket and started for the door.

"Just remember that we're here and leave the chicks alone for the night, okay?"

A grin split his face. "Hey, it's me." He left, shutting the door to the motel behind him.

Sam groaned. "That's what I'm afraid of." He shook his head and turned his laptop on, researching telepathy.


	4. Chapter 4

May The Circle... chp 4

Dean made his way slowly to the 24 hour store they passed on the way into town. Tommy's sudden appearance after 8 years was playing more havoc with his emotions than he was willing to let either of his brothers see. While he hadn't really protected Tommy for a few years before their dad forced him away, he always saw Tommy's leaving as a failure on his part. It was part of what made losing Sammy to college all that harder to deal with. To him, it was as if both of his brothers had been tossed from his life by their dad and he felt that if he didn't stay with their father, he would lose him as well. That was part of the reason Sam had once called him the perfect little soldier. Dean couldn't force himself to tell his baby brother that the only reason he was like that was because he was afraid that their dad would toss him aside, too. He shook his head and forced himself to concentrate on picking out stuff for the three of them once he entered the store.

Sam kept casting glances at his older brother while he was researching telepathy. A few of the things he'd read so far explained a lot of the reactions Tommy had had before their dad forced him away. He grinned at that thought. It would have been nice to have actually seen that fight first hand because out of all of them, only Tommy had ever really given their dad a run for his money when it came to hunting skills. And if Pastor Jim had shown him how to use his telepathy to help out in that, Sam had no doubt that his older brother had surpassed the rest of them in those regards. A small groan from the bed had him up and moving to take a seat beside the figure stretched out there.

"I wouldn't try moving too quick if I were you." He kept his voice soft, but refused to hide the hint of amusement that it held.

Tommy snorted. "Not that crazy, despite what people say." Opening his eyes slowly, he looked up and met his youngest brother's eyes. "I'm okay Sam. Sore, tired and hurting a bit, but I'm okay."

He shook his head. "You know you're the only one that listened when I said that I didn't want to be called Sammy anymore."

"I always listened to you Sam and it seemed to make you feel better if I didn't call you Sammy, so I stopped like you asked us to." He let Sam help him sit up a bit. "Besides, it ticked dad off that one of us was actually doing something you asked." A small grin lit his face at that.

Sam laughed softly. "Yeah, you were always good at that. Seems I picked up some of that and took over for you after dad tossed you to Pastor Jim." He sighed. "I wish you had actually let me see you over the past few years, no matter what dad said."

"It wasn't a chance I was willing to take Sam. Seeing you ache over watching me and dad fight was never something I enjoyed. I know it tore Dean up inside as well, but he was better at hiding it. As long as I could see you every once in a while and know that you were doing okay, I was okay. Can't say that I was happy, but I was okay."

A sigh escaped the youngest brother's lips. "Still, I would have liked you to meet Jess."

The hand that landed on top of Sam's was warm. "I did Sam, not as your brother, but I did meet her. She made you happy and it was easy to see."

Dean groaned as he came back into the room. "Man, I thought we were done with the chick-flick moments." He set the bags down on the table.

Tommy snorted. "Yeah right. Do you know how many times Oprah plays during the day?" He quirked an eyebrow at his oldest brother when he noticed the bruise forming on his jaw. "Guess I haven't lost my touch after all."

The chuckle that left the youngest had both of his older brothers turning to him. He stopped and looked at them both. "What?"

It was the only word he got out as the 'tickle monster' was unleashed by his two 'protector's.


	5. Chapter 5

May The Circle... chp 5

Appreciate the reviews. Any disclaimers, see chp 1.

The tickle session only lasted a few minutes, but it helped bridge some of the gaps that remained between them. Tommy sat up and grinned at his little brother, whose hair was standing almost completely straight up.

"Seems your hair has as much of a stand up personality as the rest of you Sam." He chuckled softly.

Sam just glared at him as he tried to fix it, but gave up and shook his head. "Yeah well, having you two giving me noogies can do that." He got up and went over to the table, looking through the bags Dean had brought in.

Dean shook his head and walked over to his middle brother. "Want to make sure nothing got knocked around again." He started checking the wrap around Tommy's ribs. "I shouldn't have thrown dad into your face."

Tommy flinched a bit as Dean pressed against the area closest to his sternum, causing his older brother to frown. "You reacted the way you usually do Dean when one of us isn't taking care of ourselves. I should have remembered that."

He sat back and looked at his middle brother. "I don't like the tenderness in that area around your sternum. It wasn't that bad before."

"And I hadn't had a chance to sit and get really stiff before then either. I'm okay Dean. Like I told Sam earlier, I'm tired, sore and hurting a bit, but I'm okay. I got tossed around a bit more the past couple of cases than normal and been pushing harder than usual."

"So you haven't been giving yourself a chance to heal fully." Sam said, handing his brothers each a plate.

"Not really. There wasn't a lot of time for either case and I only learned that you two were coming to take care of this poltergeist after the fact." He started in slowly on the mac and cheese. His appetite slowly started kicking in as he ate.

"Well, you're sticking with us for a bit and you can give Caleb back his truck before it totally falls apart." Dean stated, starting in on his own dinner.

Tommy chuckled softly. "It is in sad shape, isn't? Swear the thing's held together with baling wire and duct tape."

Dean snorted. "Duct tape might have a lot of uses, but its sacrilege to use it on a car."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Good grief, here we go again."

A raised eyebrow greeted his youngest brother's statement. "He still ranting about the Impala when it comes to getting sticky stuff around it?"

A fork was shaken in his face. "It's not funny Tommy. I had to scrub the seats to get that crap off the last time you decided to play 'tape up the youngest brother because you can'. The two of you about gave me a heart attack when I saw the inside."

He couldn't help it. Despite the glare Dean was giving him, a snort shot from him followed by full blown laughter. "I was fourteen when that happened and you still haven't gotten over it?"

Sam laughed softly. "Dude, he won't even let me get in the car with wet clothes unless I sit on a towel."

Tommy shook his head. "And I thought you were weird when you were sixteen and finally talked dad into giving you that, that-" He met his oldest brother's eyes and grinned. "That thing."

"If you weren't already hurt, I'd make you say uncle." Dean rolled his eyes at his middle brother, then smirked before visibly relaxing a bit. It was good to have his brothers with him once again.

They finished eating before anyone spoke again. "So how about it?" Sam looked at his older brother as he spoke. "Are you going to join us for a bit?"

Dean spoke next. "Help us look for dad, kick a little evil ass." He grinned. "Meet some fine looking women."

A snort issued from Tommy before he could stop himself. "Sorry Dean, but those images all together remind me of the time you almost got 'seduced' by that werewolf in Boston."

"That was not my fault."

Sam raised an eyebrow, looking at both of them. "Now, I know you had a thing for women with attitude Dean, but werewolves, especially bitches?"

"It wasn't like that--" Dean started, but didn't finish as Sam grabbed his forehead in pain. "Sammy?"

Tommy watched them both for a moment, then went over to his jacket and dug a small pad and pencil from its pocket before going back over to Sam. He didn't look at Dean as he settled himself next to his youngest brother. After removing his injured arm from the sling, he used that one to put a hand on his little brother before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

May the Circle... chp 6

_A young woman, her fear emanating from her in waves, ran through the woods... it was completely dark, trees surrounded them... shadows seemed to move freely... she looked over her shoulder in fear, then started running harder... a tree root hooked her foot and she went down... warm, rancid breath crept up her neck... hot drool dripped onto her face... a bloodcurdling scream rent the air before being cut off as her life was taken..._

Sam gasped and opened his eyes, blinking in the low light. He realized that he was laying down and frowned when he noticed Dean leaning over him, looking more worried than he'd seen him in a long time. "What's wrong?" His voice was low and raspy.

Dean sighed. When he'd seen Sammy start to have the vision, he knew what to expect. What he didn't expect was for his other brother to sit down and start drawing what Sammy was seeing in his vision. It had unnerved him to no end and then Tommy had just collapsed when the vision ended along with Sam. Without saying anything, Dean showed Sam the drawings Tommy had done.

As he looked over the drawings, Sam could barely believe what he was seeing. One of the websites he'd found had said that a person with telepathy that held a bond with another could do such things, but to see it for himself. He could understand now why his dad had been so freaked eight years ago and wondered again what had happened on the hunt where he and Dean had gone one way with their Dad and Tommy going the other. The night that preceded the day when their brother was sent away from them. He looked up at Dean and sighed.

"Tommy drew these, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he grabbed the pencil and paper from his jacket. I didn't even know what the hell he was doing until he had started drawing." He handed his baby brother two aspirin and a bottle of water. "Freaked me out when he finished and then just fell over right before you passed out as well. One of you was bad enough, but to have it happen to you both."

"Jesus that fuckin hurt." Tommy rubbed at his eyes with his good hand, then looked over at his brothers. "Sorry about that Sam. I wasn't sure it would really work because it's been so long since we've spent any time together." He took the aspirin and soda that Dean handed him, knowing he needed the sugar from the aches in his hand.

"When I was researching telepathy earlier, I read about this being able to happen. It could definitely prove useful."

"Now wait one god damn minute." Dean interjected. "Neither one of you were in any shape to do anything while this happened. You were both completely out of it and could have gotten seriously hurt if something had gone wrong."

Tommy looked at his oldest brother. "Easy Dean. I would never try something like that in the middle of something or without you around. I give you my word on that. Sam's right though. If we can get better at it, this could prove to be invaluable." He flexed his fingers a bit as he watched his brothers.

Dean sighed. "I don't like this at all, but you're right." He snorted. "And that sucks to admit since you're both my little brothers."

"Bet that hurt to say." Tommy grinned, showing the features that left many ladies drooling, sometimes more than Dean.

"You have no idea." The oldest of the Winchester brothers shook his head. "For now, I think we should all get some sleep and come back to this tomorrow." He stripped down to his boxers and left his T-shirt on, then crawled into bed, having decided to share with Sam in order to avoid jarring any of Tommy's injuries in the night.

Tommy nodded and stretched out again, closing his eyes and drifting off into the depths of sleep once again.

Sam watched him for a moment, then looked at Dean. "What did you add to the soda?"

"A small dose of tylenol with codeine. He needs the sleep and it's the least powerful of what we have so it shouldn't hurt him too much with the concussion." He turned out the lamp on the table between the beds. "Get some rest Sammy."

A small slap could be heard. "It's Sam."

"Dude, what is it with you two and hitting me in the head?"

"Maybe we're checking to see if anything is really up there." Sam grinned and laid down, grateful that both beds in the room were queen sized.

"Keep it up wise guy. Remember I know where you sleep." Dean shook his head and joined his brothers in sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

May the Circle... chp 7

I'm off to camp for the summer, but I will work on updates as I can, I promise. This story is almost done, but it's part of a series so there will be more. Keep the reviews coming.

Morning found Dean up before his younger brothers. He slid out of the bed slowly before making his way to the bathroom. When he had finished his shower and dried off, he exited the bathroom and found Sam awake.

"Sleep okay?"

Sam nodded as he yawned. "Yeah. Think part of it was from the vision yesterday."

"I'm still not sure about you two practicing without a few rules being laid out." Dean started dressing as he finished.

"Like what?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at his oldest brother.

"Like you don't do it without me around. You don't do it while on a hunt."

"How about we just wait to see if I can even do it with Sam again." Tommy said, looking over at both of them. "Considering it is something new for both of us and I sort of snuck up on him last night with it." He forced himself to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed.

"Somehow I get the feeling that what happened last night will soon be a regular occurrence." Dean shook his head and went over to his middle brother. "Let me check those ribs again." He started unwrapping the bandage.

"Leave it off so I can shower, will ya?" Tommy looked over at Sam. "How's your head?"

"It actually doesn't hurt, which is surprising."

Tommy nodded, then socked Dean in the arm. "God dammit. Where the hell did you get your bedside manners?" He held his good arm to his chest where Dean had been probing.

"Keep it up." Dean shook his head and sighed. "Take a shower and then I want to get your ribs X-rayed."

Sam frowned. "Dean?"

"They're giving a lot near his sternum and that's where I was pressing when he decked me." He looked at Tommy. "It's not a suggestion this time."

"Never really is with you or dad." He got slowly to his feet and went into the bathroom. Moving slowly, he finished undressing and climbed into the shower, letting the hot water melt some of the tension from his shoulders. In the past eight years, he'd imagined re-joining his brother hundreds if not thousands of times. Most of them involved violence resulting from fist fights about who left who. This reunion, however, was better than any of his dreams. Granted, he could do without the feeling of someone sitting on his chest or having pulled his arm out of place, but the rest was worthy of any dream. Finishing his shower, he dried off slightly and stepped out only to quickly find himself on his knees, gasping for air.

Sam and Dean had been packing up the room, not planning on staying their the next night. Dean had already called Caleb and let him know where to find his truck and moved Tommy's gear over to the Impala. So it was Sam that heard the thud from the bathroom at the same time Dean came back in the room. He glanced over at Dean before barging into the bathroom. When he spotted his older brother on the floor, Sam knew what had happened.

"Dean, I think one of his ribs came free and got his lung." He knelt beside Tommy, who was slightly blue at the lips.

Meanwhile, when Dean saw Sam rush to the bathroom, he guessed what had happened and called for an ambulance. Only then did he make his way to the bathroom and ease behind Tommy. "Grab his underwear and sweatpants Sam. Let's get him at least half dressed before the medics get here."

Sam nodded and grabbed them from the top of the sink where Tommy had placed them and helped Dean get his brother dressed.

Tommy didn't fight them. He knew they were helping and at the moment he was more interested in trying to keep breathing than anything else. Everything was hazy around him and he never noticed when the paramedics arrived and quickly transferred him to the gurney before speeding away to the hospital. So he totally missed the looks of disbelief and fear on the faces of his brothers.

Three hours later and Dean couldn't take it anymore. He was just about to go to the nurse's desk again and demand to know what was going on with his brother when a doctor approached them.

Bryan Douglas had been in medicine for many years and had learned long ago to try and provide the patient's family with information as soon as possible. His current case, however, had made that time stretch far longer than he would have liked which is why he found himself facing two young men, easily in their early twenties.

"Your brother will be fine in a few days. While one of his ribs did shift, it didn't actually puncture the lung. For now, we're going to keep him under a light sedation, mainly to keep his muscles a bit more relaxed. Otherwise, he's got four cracked ribs, three we think are just bruised, a severely strained shoulder and a fractured wrist. Seems to me whoever he got in the fight with is probably a lot worse off than he his right now." Bryan grinned at them. "He's in room 417 and if he does okay tonight, we'll release him in the morning."

Dean finally let himself relax a bit and sighed. "Thanks doc, we appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it. I've seen you're brother around here before and he always manages to help out at least two or three people anytime he's in town. I tried recruiting him for our volunteer program, but he just blushed and said maybe another time." Bryan nodded. "This one's on us since he helped Mrs. Teton get some rest for a change. Just try and keep him out of trouble for a while."

Sam watched the doctor walk away and raised an eyebrow at Dean. "Why do I get the feeling that there's a whole lot we're missing when it comes to our other brother?"

"I don't know, but we've got the time to find out and that's just what I plan on doing." Dean shook his head and went off to find his brother, Sam on his heels.


	8. Chapter 8

Here's a quick update, so sorry if it's short. Will update again this weekend.

Tommy sighed as he took a breath. It still hurt to breathe deep, but it was better than it had been. He hadn't expected to see Bryan and worried slightly about what the man would tell his brothers. His recent spat of frequent visits to the hospital and his somewhat extended stay in the town wasn't something he was truly ready for his brothers to find out about. When the door opened, however, he knew the time had come to tell Sam and Dean the rest of it.

Dean knew the moment he stepped into the room that Tommy was ready to talk to them, so he didn't say anything as he took a seat on the foot of the bed.

Sam followed his brother's lead and took a seat in the chair.

"I take it Bryan told you that I've been in town for a bit, huh?"

"You could say that." Dean stated, watching his brother. "Want to explain it to us?"

"Not really, but something tells me you won't leave me alone until I do."

"You read our minds to get that?" Sam grinned at him.

"Nope, your faces."

Dean chuckled softly and shook his head. "So what happened?"

"I was on my way to a job and got ran off the road by a drunk driver. It's how I lost my car and ended up using Caleb's truck. Busted a few ribs, broke my ankle and a few other things. Turns out I was in a coma for almost two weeks due to a head injury I got. It seems that already having a concussion doesn't help when your head is slammed into the side of the door frame. Bryan was my doc then and helped me get through rehab along with Caleb."

"Why didn't Caleb call us?" Sam asked, frowning.

"I asked him not to. You both had enough going on and I didn't want to bother you. Besides, I didn't know if you had found Dad yet. Anyway, while I was recovering, I did a few small jobs around the area. Bryan thinks that I just 'talked' to some of his patients and helped them get better. I did a little more than that, but he tried to get me to join some volunteer program as a result."

"How long ago was the accident Tommy?" Dean asked, looking at his younger brother.

"About four months ago. I was still nearby when I heard about the poltergeist. Really just starting to get back into the game again after the accident."

"Seems you should have waited a bit longer to get going full time again." Sam stated.

"Maybe, but I was starting to get restless being in one spot for so long." He shifted a bit in the bed. "So what's the plan once I get out of here tomorrow?"

Dean snorted. "We take a break and let you heal." He held up a hand before either of his younger brothers could complain. "Sam and I need the break as well. We've been on the wrong end of things the past couple of times ourselves and need the chance to heal and rest. In the meantime, we can catch up and work on this new talent between you and Sam. We'll stay near Caleb in case we need any help."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "When did you decide this?"

"A few minutes ago, while watching you two."

Tommy nodded. "Sounds like a good idea to me." He looked at Sam and winked. "Just means we can plot on how to get our revenge on Dean when he gets too big for his britches."

"Now that sounds like fun." Sam agreed, chuckling softly.

A groan came from Dean. "Why do I get the feeling the next few weeks are going to be the longest of my life?"


	9. Chapter 9

May the Circle... Chp 9

This is the last chapter, so it's a bit longer. As I said before, this is the first of a series. I'm basically creating a whole AU with Tommy. Thank you so much for the reviews.

"I'm still not sure that I can force myself to have a vision, " Sam said, getting comfortable on one of the hotel beds.

"You don't have to Sam. This is just a test to see if I can connect to you. Me seeing whatever it is you are seeing, or possibly thinking, is entirely on my end, not yours." Tommy replied, sitting across from Sam on the bed and trying to get comfortable as well.

It had been a little over three weeks since Tommy had been reunited with his brothers and released from the hospital. It turns out that he had cracked his sternum as well, but that had been missed on the first X-rays they had done. When he had almost passed out when Bryan pressed on the area during his exam the next morning, a new set had been done, revealing the three inch crack that ran vertically along the left side. So today was the first time that they had gotten Dean to agree to them working on their joint ability to see and draw what was to come. Granted, there had been a few days when Tommy could barely move or raise his head, but they had slowly passed.

Dean and Sam had also used the time to recover from their own milder injuries and get some real rest for a change. Then Dean had forced them both to wait for three headache-free days for both of them before trying anything. It was probably a good idea, but he nor Sam had ever been good at waiting.

It had taken a bit of convincing to get Dean to let them practice before eating anything, but now they were ready to at least try.

"Just relax, Sam. Close your eyes, take a couple of deep breaths and pick an image to focus on in your mind. We'll know if this works if I can draw what you're seeing."

Sam nodded, then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. As he breathed, Sam pictured a park near Stanford that Jess liked and couldn't help but think on those times.

Dean watched Sam a few minutes, then looked at Tommy. "If I think either one of you are in any kind of trouble or pain, I'm stopping it."

Tommy nodded. "Just move me, don't touch Sam until you've broken the contact between us."

Frowning, Dean couldn't help himself as he asked. "Why?"

"Because it can be a shock if this works. And I'm better able to deal with it than Sam." He settled the pencil and paper in his lap. "Remember, I trained with some of this. Sam hasn't." Without another word, he reached out his left hand and put it on Sam's knee, generating the contact that he needed. Almost instantly he was assaulted by the images flooding Sam's mind and he began drawing rapidly.

_Gently rolling hills and green trees surrounded the area in front of a glassy lake. Tommy looked around and saw Sam standing close to the shore of the lake. He walked over to him, but said nothing as he watched Jess slowly approach his brother. That was when he realized the area he was seeing was in Palo Alto and was probably a special place for his brother and girlfriend. _

Dean had been watching worriedly as Tommy started drawing, but it was the quickening of first Sam's and then Tommy's breathing that had prompted him to pull his brothers apart. It was only after he'd settled Sam on the other bed that he realized Tommy was still drawing what Sam was seeing. Unsure of what to do with both his brothers still unresponsive, Dean called the one person he trusted to help.

Jim Parks had been a Pastor for many years. As a hunter before that, he had seen and done many things. While he still helped those in the profession, he no longer actively hunted. He also helped those that had 'special' gifts learn to control and use them, so when he received the call from Dean he was not entirely surprised. Caleb had called him shortly after Tommy had been released from the hospital and filled him in. He was happy that the brothers were back together again and could only hope that John Winchester had come to terms with what his middle child could do. Considering what he now knew about Sam, it was possibly that Dean had some sort of ability as well, even if it was just being sensitive enough to be receptive to either one of his brothers should they be in trouble and seek him out mentally.

"Hello Dean. I had a feeling I would be hearing from you."

"Pastor Jim. I've got a problem." He rapidly told the older man about what had happened the first time Tommy and Sam had done this before moving on to the day's events. Then he waited.

_The area suddenly shifted to a bedroom and Tommy saw Sam on the bed. When he saw blood drops fall on Sam's forehead, he knew what was about to happen and tried to break the contact with Sam. The nightmare Sam was having, however, was too strong and he was forced to watch as Sam relived once again the tragic events of the night that had thrown him back into the world of hunting._

Jim sighed. "Dean, I hate to say it, but you're going to have to let it run its course. If what you're saying is true, then Sam is probably reliving some nightmare. When he reaches the point that he usually awakens, they should both awaken. I know you hate waiting, but that is the only thing you can do right now. Tommy will know how to proceed the next time and if he doesn't, force him to re-read his journal. He won't like it and is likely to fight you about, however, it is imperative that he review his lessons."

"I hope you're right about this Pastor Jim." He looked over and watched Sam start to toss and turn.

"I think Sam's about there. I'll talk to you later." Dean hung up and moved closer to his youngest brother, latching onto his shoulders as Sam bolted upright screaming Jessica's name.

_As Sam screamed Jessica's name, Tommy could feel his little brother breaking the connection between them. He let himself drift for a few moments before slowly coming out of the trance he'd been in._

Tommy groaned softly and fell forward onto the bed, the pencil still clenched in his hand. He didn't dare move as he worked on regaining control of his senses.

Dean helped Sam lay back again, then handed him some water. "Scared the shit out of me, both of you."

Sam took a long drink before answering. "I could feel Tommy trying to pull away when I started dreaming about Jess, but I couldn't let go."

"I pulled you both apart, like he said to do, but it still didn't help." Dean handed him two aspirin. "Go ahead and take them. Your head might not hurt right now, but I've got a feeling it might in a bit."

"Probably right." Sam took the pills and looked over at his other brother. "Think he's back with us Dean. You should probably try and get him to let go of that pencil."

Dean snorted as he moved and tried to do just that. "Yeah, right. His muscles have clamped down."

As he came back to awareness, Tommy could feel someone rubbing his right wrist, but he didn't try to pull away from the touch. "Hurts."

"Don't doubt it does. You're muscles constricted around the pencil. Trying to get them to relax a bit without giving you anything or forcing your hand open." Dean didn't stop his motions as he talked. Their dad had worked them sometimes until their muscles would constrict and clamp down on whatever weapon they were holding, so all of them had learned a few techniques that helped to remove the weapon from their grip.

"How long did it last?"

"All together about 20 minutes. You made almost 8 pages of drawings before you collapsed."

Tommy sighed. "Explains why I feel like crap." He watched Dean for a moment. "What aren't you telling me?"

Sam was the one that spoke. Dean had already told him while trying to get Tommy's hand to unclench. "He called Pastor Jim when pulling us apart didn't cause us to wake up."

"What did he say?"

"He said that you need to review your lessons and journals." Dean finally got the pencil free and started working his brother's fingers.

"That's not what I really wanted to hear, but I understand it." Tommy sighed. "Only have about 12 of them to go through, but I can tell you this." He looked at Dean. "Next time, just leave us together until it's over."

Dean frowned. "Why?"

"Because I get the feeling that pulling us apart actually contributed to the length of time that we were out of it."

Sam nodded. "That actually makes sense. Breaking the connection actually prolonged the contact we had with each other's mind because of the bond we naturally share as brothers."

"Man, I can see a lot of chick-flick moments ahead of us." Dean grumbled, finally letting his brother rest completely.

"Well, that's probably true, but I think I've found a job for us." Sam stated, bringing some information up on the laptop.

"Really? Where?" Tommy moved closer to his younger brother.

"Now wait a minute. I thought you two wanted to try and get a handle on this before we started doing jobs again." Dean looked back and forth between his two brothers.

"No, we just agreed to practice it only with you around."

"Besides, we're going to need money soon and this one might just pay a bit if Sam's right."

Dean sighed, wondering just when it was that he lost control of some of the decisions in their small family. "This is definitely going to take some getting used to." He shook his head and joined his brothers in looking at the information. "A Red Head, huh?"

Fini


End file.
